who_made_me_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Athanasia de Alger Obelia
Overview= Athanasia de Alger Obelia is the protagonist of the manhwa "Who Made Me a Princess." After reading a romance fantasy novel named The Lovely Princess, the protagonist goes to sleep and finds herself reincarnated into the infant body of Athanasia from the book. Athanasia is the first princess and only heir to the Obelian Empire. Athanasia, also known as "Athy", is the daughter of the emperor Claude de Alger Obelia and Diana, an exotic dancer from Sidonna. In the original novel, she was framed for the death of her beloved younger sister, Jennette, and executed by Claude. In her new life, Athanasia makes it her goal to avoid this execution and survive past 18. Personality Athy has many aspects to her personality. Being aware of her fate, she's very calculating, constantly looking for ways to escape her doom. However, she's a good person at heart, and holds her loved ones dear to heart. Even when she's wary of others, such as Jennette, she cannot help being friendly and affectionate with them. She's kind-hearted, as seen with her love of Blackie, but can be short tempered and irritable around Lucas. She also loves to tease others, like Felix and Claude. Compared to Jennette, though, she's a lot more suspicious and watchful, as seen when they went shopping together. Appearance Athy is depicted with long, unruly blonde hair, usually tied in a high ponytail. She has messy overgrown bangs which almost cover her eyes. On some occasions, she keeps her hair down when she is in her nightdress or in bed. She inherited her beautiful blonde hair from both her mother and father, and when overflowing with magic, her hair glows like gold. She gets her eyes are cerulean blue, shown to sparkle up when viewed up close. This is a trait of direct descendants of Obelia's royal bloodline, and can be disguised using magic. This was seen when Athy requested Lucas to change her eye color. This was to hide her identity before being transported to Ijekiel. Lucas agreed and changed her eye color to red — the only time she's seen sporting a different eye color. Athy shares similar physical traits to Diana, being physically compared to her mother’s many times and is considered quite beautiful to societal standards. She's seen wearing many different outfits throughout the manhwa. Relationships Lilian York Lilian York is Athy's main caregiver, as well as being the head maid of her staff. Despite being aware of the Ruby Palace incident, she still volunteers to be Athy's nanny due to admiring Diana's free spirit. Athanasia deeply cares for her, and the two share a close bond. She's very motherly, even admonishing other maids not to give Athy too many sweets. In the original book, "The Lovely Princess," she's the only one who claimed Athanasia's innocence, getting killed by Claude in the process. Claude de Alger Obelia Claude de Alger Obelia, emperor of the Obelian Empire, is the father of Athy. In "The Lovely Princess", he has almost no emotional bond with Athanasia, even going as far as saying he "never thought of her as his daughter" before her execution. After Athy's transmigration, Claude treats his daughter with indifference at first but comes to treasure her as times passes. Athanasia views Claude as the father she never had and comes to enjoy his company. At the end of Season One, when Athanasia falls ill yet again after playing with Raven, Claude risks his life to save hers. This puts them both in a 10-day coma, with Athanasia waking up first. Upon her waking Claude, it is revealed he has amnesia and has completely forgotten Athanasia, transforming their relationship into how it was in "The Lovely Princess". After seeing the painting he had commissioned of the two of them, he is convinced she is a dark wizard who put a spell on him. Felix Robane Felix Robane, also known as "The Knight of Crimson Blood", is Athanasia's personal guard. He was first introduced as the bosom brother of Claude, and was sent over to guard the 5-year-old Athy. Felix is not affiliated with Athanasia in the original "The Lovely Princess." However, in the transmigrated Athanasia's life, he plays as a familiar guard. When Athy finds out Felix's battlefield alias aka. The Knight of Crimson Blood, she uses it as a chance to playfully tease him. Diana Diana is a dancer who died whilst giving birth to Athanasia. She is mainly depicted as "fairy-like" and graceful and has no recorded contact with Athanasia in the manhwa other than brief dreams where Athy sees her mother interacting with Claude (and vice-versa). In a sense, Diana saves Athy from death during the Ruby Palace massacre and secures her place as Obelia's next heir by giving her child the name "Athanasia", which Claude found humorous. Athy is often told she possesses similar to traits to her mother, in both looks and personality. Lucas Lucas is an old magician in the form of a young boy who serves as Athanasia's companion. He is also responsible for keeping the princess's mana under control. At their first meeting, Lucas tried to kill Athanasia using magical bubbles but stopped by Athanasia's Divine Beast, Blackie. Jennette Ijekiel Trivia * Athanasia's name spared her from Claude's sword at the Ruby Palace massacre due to his amusement at the meaning, "name of the king". The name also has Greek roots and means "immortality" in English. * Athanasias are yellow flowers in the daisy family that are native to southern Africa |-|History= Original Life in Lovely Princess Athanasia's birth was announced to Claude, but she was left to be raised by the maids of the Ruby Palace. She grows up to be fragile, always on edge. She first meets her father on her 9th birthday, after wandering out to the gardens of the Emperor's Palace. Claude coldly leaves her be, but for Athanasia, who never recieved any affection, was profoundly affected. Afterwards, she strives desperately to earn her father's love by becoming a graceful beauty. However, upon meeting Jennette, her long lost half sister, at her debutante ball, she's overshadowed. It's noted that Jennette's sunny disposition made her more popular than the gloomy Athanasia. Despite all of this, Athanasia does not lash out in jealousy, and instead, teaches her the ways of the palace. She's accused of putting poison in Jennette's glass, when in reality, Jennette's aunt was behind it, scheming to make her niece the first heir to the throne. On her 18th birthday, Claude kills her before she was even found guilty, stating that he never saw her as his daughter. While the truth is eventually revealed, Claude never expressed remorse, and Jennette suffers from regret until she's comforted by her fiance, Ijekiel, and the story ends. Pre-Reincarnation Before the protagonist transmigrated into Athanasia's body, she was shown once to have long, black hair. Her age at her transmigration is not specified, but using factors such as maturity and financial circumstances, it's surmised that she was around 18-40 years of age. Her mother died when she was born and her father left her after that. She is a librarian and she lived lonely without love, family, friends and even a pet. She died after taking sleeping pills before going to bed, which resulted in her death. It is mentioned that she was an orphan in her past life, causing her to form stronger bonds with Claude and Lilian. Her love of sweet things can also be explained by her previous poor financial situation. Current Life The protagonist awakens in an infant Athanasia, perturbed and catching the attention of a nearby maid. Over the course of the next chapters, she comes to realize that she's been born into the story of "The Lovely Princess," to her shock and distress. |-|Gallery= Please do help out! __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Females